User blog:PauseMT/The English Server Cup, rules and guidelines.
Welcome to the English Server Cup! This page is for general English Server Cup rules and guidelines. If you are looking for dates or anything specific to your tournament than please speak with your organiser. The English Server Cup is a round robin tournament. Each army in the tournament will be created throughout the competition, all players start with only one trooper at level 1 (and with any amount of credits and recruits). Once the tournament begins each player may buy troopers and start leveling up, however they do this slowly under a set of restrictions as they face off against each other throughout the tournament. How to play, Step by step. Once the tournament has started these steps will need to be repeated daily by each player. 1. Find the current Round. You should be able to find this in the thread. If you forget what round it is ask your organiser. 2. Find out if this is a '''Fighting Day or a Safety Day.' What day of the week is it? Monday, Wednesday and Friday are all ''Fighting Days, the other days are Safety Days. If it is a Fighting Day ''then read steps '''3' and then 4', if it is a ''Safety Day then read step '''5. 3. Find your opponent ''(Fighting Day)'' Look at the brackets, the link to the brackets can be found on your forum thread. Find the current round and then your army name on the brackets page. Find your opponent's army for that round. 4. Attack opponent. Attack that opponent 3 times. Post all 3 replays on to the forum thread. Each victory will earn you 1 point. This is the end of your day, you may not improve your army today (no upgrades or new troopers). 5. Improve your army. '(''Safety Day) This last step is only used on the Safety Days, this could be on Tuesday, Thursday or either '''one of the weekend days (Saturday or Sunday, your choice). On a Safety Day you may improve your army once. You may either upgrade an existing trooper one level or you may add a new level 1 trooper to your army instead. The winner is the contestant who has the most points when the tournament ends. Prizes The top 3 contestants in the tournament will all receive recognition in the wiki Hall Of Fame. Other prizes change with each tournament, you will need to speak to the organiser for details. Round robin For an example of the round robin layout see this link... The First English Server Cup Bracket . There may be any number of players in the tournament. There will be three rounds each week. The total number of rounds will be set by the number of players. Less than 15 players If sign up closes with less than 15 players then a second round robin tournament will start immediately after the first. The second round robin will continue with the same armies and from the previous round. The two scoreboards will be added together for the grand total. Some Rules 'Skill Restrictions' 'The CK-Magellan.' The starting trooper of each army may not have the CK-Magellan skill at any time regardless of their level. The other troopers in the army may have the CK-Magellan skill. All other skills are allowed. 'Army Restrictions' Each player may enter only 1 army. The level and the number of your troopers is restricted. When presenting a replay for any round the total combined number of levels for all of your troopers in your army may not exceed the number for that round. Examples... Round 1: one trooper at level 1 (1=1). All replays for round 1 must show armies of only one trooper at level 1. Round 2: Replays may show armies of one trooper at level 2 or two troopers at level 1. Round 5: Replays may show armies of any combination of troopers/levels adding up to 5. At round 5 an army made up of two troopers, one of them at level 3 and the other at level 2 would be allowed, (3+2=5) ...or five level 1 troopers, (1+1+1+1+1=5) ...or any combination that equals 5 or less would also be allowed. As a formula it looks like this... (total number of levels in your army) <= (current round) Money will be a problem in the later game, players are encouraged to prepare an army beforehand (as long as the new army can still enter round 1). Gaining a small income by using the recruit of the heart thread would be a good idea. 'Replays' Each victory over your opponent earns you 1 point. Points may only be earned on a Fighting Day (Monday, Wednesday or Friday). Each replay must be a direct challenge (not BAT/MISS). All replays posted on the forum must have been generated that day. 'Not posting the replays' If no replays are posted then the player will be declared inactive that day (0 points). 'Inactive players' Inactivity is not rule breaking and has no punishment, any player is free to go in and out of inactivity throughout the tournament. If you are in a 'face off' with a player who is inactive you may still challenge that player and play on as normal. If both players in a 'face off' are inactive then it is declared a tie with no points awarded to either player for that round. 'Rule breaking' Punishment for rule breaking will depend on it's severity. Punishment may range from deducting points or tournament disqualification to being banned from all future tournaments and/or being reported to a moderator. 'Bugs' It is irrelevant whether or not there are any bugs present in a replay. Victory is decided by the large word that is displayed at the end of a replay after repeatedly tapping the spacebar, all bugs are overlooked. If a bug can not be skipped by using the spacebar then an organizer will be needed to make a judgment call. 'Time/Days' The exact start and end time for each day is determined by the minitroopers server turnover. Which is the same as the time in Paris France . 'Passwords' Any army that does not have a password the day before the tournament starts will be removed from the tournament. Use passwords. All contestants are responsible for their own security. 'Other Things' The starting trooper does not need to be created as the recruit of any other particular army. Once sign up has closed you may not swap armies. Power level is irrelevant. For any tournament dates please speak with your organiser. 'Some Game Play Recommendations' 1. Consider creating the starting trooper as a recruit for your own army. Talk to people in the forum if you need help with this. 2. Without choosing a new skill, a player may at any time click the level up button to see the next set of skills available. By doing this without choosing any skill the trooper will remain at the same level. Going back to the HQ page the trooper can then continue to take part in the tournament at it's current level. Any player can use this method to design the starting trooper up to level 2 (but must stay at level 1!). Acknowledgements Thanks to... Pickupsticks original inspiration, KOFKOREA for streamlining, Wolf987 for correcting spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading. If anything here is unclear please let me know : ) http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/3/32/AW2.gif PauseMT 21:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts